Scooby-Doo!
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Sam Riegel | casting= Sam Riegel | producers= Amy McKenna (line producer) Michael Jelenic James Tucker (supervising producer) Benjamin Melniker (executive producer) Michael Uslan (executive producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Kristopher Carter Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis | editedby= Christopher D. Lonzinksi Molly Yahr | storyby= James Tucker | teleplayby= Paul Giacoppo | directedby= Jake Castorena | previousfilm= | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold is the twenty-seventh in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons, and also based on the cartoon series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It was released on DVD and Digital HD on January 9, 2018. Premise Mystery Inc. are inducted into the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. However, things take a turn when a case from Batman's past comes back to haunt him and it is up to Mystery Inc. to get to the bottom of it! Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc./Bat Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Batman Supporting characters: * Mystery Analysts of Gotham City ** Detective Chimp ** Martian Manhunter ** Aquaman ** Question ** Black Canary ** Plastic Man * Detective Harvey Bullock Villains: * Crimson Cloak * Riddler * Riddler's henchmen * Catwoman * Killer Croc * Clock King * Scarecrow * King Tut * Deadshot * Mad Hatter * Mister Freeze * Firefly * Cavalier * Music Meister * Egghead * Fun Haus * Bookworm * Kite-Man * Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy * Ventriloquist * Two-Face * Joker * Penguin * Georgia * Bane * Weeper * King Cobra * Zebra-Man * Mrs. Manface * Babyface * Eraser * Polecat Perkins * Simon the Pieman * Hammertoes * Catman * Sportsmaster * Sweet Tooth * Mirror Man * Killer Moth * Mister Camera * Doctor Double X * The Brand * Gaggy * Mister Polka Dot * Atomic Man * Clayface Other characters: * Robin * Edgar * Police officers * Commissioner Gordon * Waitress 1 * Leo Scarlett * Professor James Scarlett * Bartender * Waitress 2 * Batgirl * Nightwing * Mera Locations * Gotham City ** Theater ** Bank ** Mystery Analysts of Gotham's HQ ** Gotham Chemical Storage ** Arkham Asylum *** Gotham Cemetery ** Malt shop ** Batcave ** Blackgate Penitentiary ** No Man's Land * Bludhaven * Steel City * Opal City Objects * Batarangs * Cookies * Filing cabinet * Pizza * Black Canary's flashlight * Detective Chimp's magnifying glass * Detective Bullock's handcuffs * Hot dogs * Hot dog buns * Sandwich * Swiss cheese * Scareface puppet * Harley Quinn's mallet * Rubber ducks * Bat Dehydrator * Bat Snack Vehicles * Batmobile * The Mystery Machine * Question's car * Black Canary's motorcycle * Jokermobile * Penguinmobile Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * The film had its world premiere held at TLC Chinese Theatre on January 6, 2018. Participants included Kate Micucci (Velma) and Diedrich Bader (Batman). * This isn't just this incarnation of Harvey Bullock's first appearance in terms of crossing over with the Scooby-Doo franchise, but also the first time in the Brave and the Bold universe. Cultural references * It's a crossover with the continuity of the former Cartoon Network series Batman: The Brave and the Bold, with the majority of the cast coming back, including Diedrich Bader. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * This doesn't follow on from the Hanna-Barbera continuity of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, with the gang never having met Batman before, although they've heard of him. Incidentally, the Batman: The Brave and the Bold series did have its own HB parody continuation in the episode Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!. * This also breaks continuity with how the Scooby-Doo! Team-Up comic chose to follow on from The New Scooby-Doo Movies, with most of the guest superheroes and supervillains in this movie having already appeared in the comic. * It's argued that putting Scooby in the driver's seat wouldn't work out well because he's a dog, yet he drove in and . Even if he was winging it, he had a license in (unless it was photoshopped like Velma forging a badge to allow him to be in a hospital in ). * It's unclear what happened to Batman's sidekicks. It's possible as with his own old costume put on display, that the sidekicks put their older costumes on display. * In the Brave and the Bold TV series, there was always one Robin who became Nightwing (outside of alternate futures and realities), so it's unclear who the costume belonged to. * As a rarity, Fred and Daphne get romantic interests with the superheroes, but neither of them show jealously of the attention the other one gets. Home media * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 9, 2018. * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold DVD released on Warner Home Video on February 26, 2018. Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo! & Batman The Brave and the Bold Trailer Images Brave and the Bold trailer title card.png|Title card in trailer. Brave and the Bold DVD cover.png|DVD. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold